1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some car seats have seat backs that fold forward. For such car seats, technologies that effectively utilize substantially horizontal seat backs have been developed (for example, see FIG. 9 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-192998).
A car seat disclosed in the above document includes a seat back that can fold forward. By folding the seat back into a substantially horizontal position, a back surface of the seat back can be used as a table top.
It is desirable to place a variety of items on the back surface of the substantially horizontal seat back according to need. For example, the back surface is desirably used to place an item thereon in performing a task. The back surface is desirably used to place a baby thereon when changing a diaper. In such cases, a structure that allows various tasks to be easily performed is preferable.